gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
GTA San Andreasin beta-sisältö
Tämä artikkeli käsittelee Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasiin tarkoitettua sisältöä, joka poistettiin tai jota muokattiin pelin kehitystyön aikana. Ajoneuvot *Alunperin pelissä piti olla noin 425 ajoneuvoa, mutta lopullisessa versiossa niitä on 212. *Airtrain -lentokone ''GTA III'':sta ja GTA Vice Citystä vaihdettiin AT-400:aan. *Float poistettiin. Se saattoi olla paraatilava (parade float). *Roller poistettiin. Se poistettiin niin aikaisin, että ei ole tiedossa mikä se on, mutta kyseessä oli jokin hidas ajoneuvo. Se saattoi olla tiejyrä (road roller) tai ehkä pari rullaluistimia (roller skates). *Rullalauta poistettiin. Sen oli tarkoitus toimia sekä ajoneuvona että lyomäaseena, ja se oli tarkoitus esitellä tehtävässä Madd Dogg's Rhymes. Rullalauta poistettiin mahdollisesti siksi, että aseen ja ajoneuvon toimintamekanismien yhdistäminen oli liian vaikeaa. *Dashound -linja-auto poistettiin. *FBI Car korvattiin FBI Rancherilla. FBI Car pohjautui LVPD:n poliisiautoon, ja siitä on jäljellä malli sekä huonolaatuiset tekstuurit, jotka voidaan modifikaatioiden avulla muuttaa toimivaksi ajoneuvoksi. *FBI Truck poistettiin. Se voidaan palauttaa peliin modifikaatioilla. *Bloodring Bangerista oli kaksi versiota, peliin jätetty "bloodra" ja poistettu "bloodrb", joka oli samanlainen kuin GTA Vice Cityn Glendale-pohjainen Bloodring Banger. *Idaho GTA III:sta ja GTA Vice Citystä poistettiin. *Rio -katamaraani GTA Vice Citystä poistettiin. *Coastguard Maverick poistettiin. *Sabre Turbo GTA Vice Citystä poistettiin. *Stingerin GTA Vice Cityn version oli määrä esiintyä pelissä, mutta se korvattiin ZR-350:llä. *Fenton poistettiin. Ajoneuvosta ei tiedetä muuta kuin nimi. *'Dunemaster '''saattoi olla Dunen alkuperäinen nimi, tai erillinen ajoneuvo. *Top Fun -pakettiauto ''GTA Vice Citystä muutettiin erilaiseksi ja nimettiin uudelleen Berkley's RC Vaniksi. *Rancherista oli olemassa erikoisversio "Rnchlure", jossa oli tummennetut ikkunat ja jota oli tarkoitus käyttää tehtävässä Lure. Pelin lopullisessa versiossa tehtävässä käytetään tavallista Rancheria. "Rnchlure" voidaan kuitenkin luoda huijauskoodilla. *RC Cam poistettiin. Ajoneuvo on erittäin salaperäinen: se kuvataan kukkaruukkuna, se ei ole kauko-ohjattava vaan auton tavoin ajettava ja siinä on tilaa kahdelle ihmiselle. *Utility Trailer, Utility Vaniin tarkoitettu perävaunu, jätettiin pois. *Roadtrainille tarkoitettu vihreä perävaunu poistettiin. *Freight -tavarajunalle tarkoitettu umpinainen tavaravaunu jätettin pois. Se voidaan palauttaa peliin trainerin avulla, mutta sen saaminen käyttökelpoiseksi vaatii myös modifikaatioita. *Kelta-valko-sininen maalaus Camperille jätettiin jostain syystä pois. *Elegantin beta-nimi oli Elegance. *Elegyn beta-nimi oli Legend 566. *Mesan beta-nimi oli Mesa Grande, kuten GTA Vice Cityssä. Hahmot *Officer Carver, Larry ja Poncho poistettiin. * Tommy Vercettin oli määrä esiintyä uudelleen, mutta ideasta luovuttiin Rockstar Northin ja hahmon ääninäyttelijän, Ray Liottan erimielisyyksien vuoksi. ja Kendlin beta-versiot. Kendlin alkuperäinen ulkonäkö kierrätettiin hieman muokattuna jalankulkijalle.]] * Sweet käytti mustia vaatteita ja mustaa pipoa. Jossain vaiheessa paita oli myös harmaa. *Big Smoke käytti valkoista Los Santos Saintsin paitaa eikä hänellä ollut hattua. Hahmon beta-versio esiintyy patsaana Big Smoken crack-palatsissa. * CJ:n oletusasu oli sininen Zipin huppupaita, siniset Bincon farmarihousut ja ruskeat Zipin kengät. Hän käyttää sitä The Introductionissa. * Kendl Johnsonin kasvot ja vaatetus olivat erilaiset, hän mm. käytti hattua ja mustaa jalkapallopaitaa. Kendlin beta-malli kierrätettiin hieman muokattuna "BFYST" -jalankulkijaksi. Kendlin beta-malli esiintyy tehtävässä High Stakes, Low Rider, koska lopullisesta mallista ei ole välivideoiden ulkopuolella käytettävää versiota. * Frank Tenpenny oli valkoihoinen. *OG Locin nimi oli MC Strap. *Cesar Vialpando käytti mustia housuja ja mustaa huivia. *Big Bear oli lihavampi. *Old Reece ei käyttänyt silmälaseja. Tehtävät * Ainakin kuusi tehtävää, Impounded, Holed Up, Tanked Up, Roadside Assistance, The Truth is Out There ja All-Terrain Take Down poistettiin. * Fish in a Barrel oli "oikea" tehtävä, eikä pelkkä välivideo. * Saint Mark's Bistrossa pelaajan oli tarkoitus jahdata Marco Forellia ympäri Liberty Cityn Portlandia. Ideasta luovuttiin, koska se olisi vaatinut laitteelta liikaa muistia. Lisäksi Marco Forelli olisi mainittu nimeltä, mitä lopullisessa versiossa ei koskaan tehdä. * Saint Mark's Bistroa varten on olemassa tarpeettomia syitä tehtävän epäonnistumiseen, mm. "Paul is dead!", "Rosenberg is dead!", "Maccer is dead!" ja "The car has been destroyed!". Lopullisessa versiossa ei esiinny tilannetta, jossa Kent Paul, Ken Rosenberg tai Maccer voisi kuolla, eikä mitään autoa, jonka täytyisi säilyä ajokuntoisena. * Vertical Birdissä pelaaja ajoi Mike Torenon autolla Red Countyyn. Lopullisessa versiossa hypätään ajomatkan yli. * Doberman oli täysin erilainen. Tehtävän antoi C.R.A.S.H., ja Carlin oli tarkoitus tappaa Poncho. Beta-versiolla ja lopullisella versiolla ei ole muuta yhteistä kuin nimi. * Beat Down on B Dupissa CJ olisi tappanut B Dupin ja lopuksi vienyt Big Bearin huumevieroitukseen. * Big Smokessa pelaaja olisi ajanut Big Smoken Perennialilla Beverly Johnsonin hautajaisiin. * Running Dogin lopussa pelaaja olisi vienyt Big Smoken takaisin hänen kotiinsa. CJ olisi myös kysynyt Frank Tenpennyn vierailusta Big Smoken luona, jolloin Smoke olisi vastannut ettei muka tiedä kuka Tenpenny on. Keskustelu poistettiin mahdollisesti siksi, että se olisi antanut liian selvän vihjeen Big Smoken petturuudesta. * Wrong Side of the Tracksissa pelaajan piti poimia paketti kuolleelta Vagosin jäseneltä. Lisäksi tehtävä sisälsi repliikkejä, joissa CJ valitti ettei moottoripyörää ole suunniteltu kestämään niin paljoa painoa, ja ettei Big Smokea kutsuta Big Smokeksi ilman syytä. Tähän Big Smoke vastasi vihaisesti syntyneensä suurena. * Just Businessissa Big Smokella oli enemmän repliikkejä, mm. CJ, get in! ''ja What took you so long?. Ehkä pelaajan olisi täytynyt ohjata CJ astumaan sisään Atriumiin. * High Noonissa Eddie Pulaski omisti mustan Sentinelin valkoisen Buffalon sijaan. * Pier 69:ssä Ryder oli tarkoitus tappaa laiturilla ja T-Bone Mendez olisi yrittänyt paeta veneellä, eikä toisin päin. Lisäksi San Fierro Triadsin jäsenillä oli erilaiset hahmomallit. * Life's a Beachissa rantajuhlassa oli pysäköityjä Quadeja. * Jethron oli jossain vaiheessa määrä esiintyä Riotissa. * Pelissä oli sivutehtävä, jossa pelaaja olisi pysäyttänyt huumeita kuljettavia veneitä Ocean Docksissa. Aseet *Pistooli oli alun perin Glock 17, mutta se korvattiin Colt M1911 -pistoolilla. Glock kuitenkin näkyy joissain välivideoissa. *MAC-10 poistettiin. Sen HUD-kuvake kierrätettiin Micro-SMG:n kuvakkeeksi. *PSG-1 poistettiin. Sen HUD-kuvake kierrätettiin tavallisen kiikarikiväärin kuvakkeeksi. *MP5K poistettiin. *Ruger ''GTA Vice Citystä poistettiin. *Tavallinen Uzi poistettiin. Vain Mini-Uzi -versio esiintyy pelissä, nimellä Micro-SMG. *Micro-SMG oli yksityiskohtaisempi. *Nail Bat poistettiin. Se oli pesäpallomaila, jonka kärjessä oli nauloja. Aseen tekstuurikartta on peräisin [https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhunt Manhunt] -pelistä, josta ase myös oli aikanaan jätetty pois. *M16 korvattiin M4:llä. M16 kuitenkin esiintyy välivideossa tehtävässä Stowaway. *Sekä Dildosta että Vibraattorista oli myös toinen versio. *Laskuvarjo oli pienempi ja sininen. Beta-versio esiintyy tehtävässä A Home in the Hills sekä lentokoulun Parachute Onto Target -oppitunnin demonstraatiovideossa. *Spraymaalitölkki näytti erilaiselta. *Lapio oli lyhyempi ja kokonaan puinen. Beta-versio esiintyy tehtävässä High Noon. Pelialue * Grove Streetin nim oli Orange Grove Street. * Las Venturasin nimi oli luultavasti Las Venturra. Nimi esiintyy kännykkäversioiden taustakartassa ja jalankulkijoiden keskustelussa. * The Clown's Pocket -kasinon nimi oli The Ringmaster tai The Ring Master. Kasinoa kutsutaan The Ringmasteriksi pelin pakkauksessa olevassa paperikartassa. * Donitsiravintoloihin, mm. Jim's Sticky Ringiin, Tuff Nut Donutsiin ja King Ringiin oli mahdollista mennä sisään (ja niiden sisällä oli Rusty Brown's Ring Donutsin kylttejä). * San Fierro oli varsin erilainen, se mm. sisälsi enemmän puistoalueita. Alkuperäinen kartta esiintyy autokoulun seinällä. beta-kartta autokoulun seinällä.]] * Rakennustyömaalla lähellä All Saints General Hospital -sairaalaa Los Santosin keskustassa oli pelaajan ohjattavissa oleva nosturi. Nosturi lisättiin kaikkiin PS2-version jälkeisiin versioihin, mutta se ei ole pelaajan ohjattavissa. * Big Smoken crack-palatsi olisi toiminut turvatalona, ilmeisesti End of the Linen jälkeen. * Baysiden kylää ei ollut. * Dillimoren kylä oli pienempi. * Hunter Quarry -kaivos oli pienempi. * Dohertyn talliin oli mahdollista astua sisään myös tehtävien ulkopuolella. * Santa Flora Medical Centerin katolla oli kaksi helikopteritasannetta, todennäköisesti siellä ilmestyviä Maverickia ja Raindancea varten. Tasanteet poistettiin, mutta helikopterit esiintyvät silti katolla pelin lopullisessa versiossa. * Financialin Vank Hoff Hotelin parkkihalli oli kaksikerroksinen. * San Fierro Baylla oli Alcatrazin kaltainen saari. * Pelissä oli tarkoitus esiintyä pieniä maanjäristyksiä. Ne voidaan palauttaa peliin. * Maahan saattoi jäädä öljyläikkiä, jotka voitiin sytyttää ampumalla. Niiden koodi voidaan palauttaa peliin. Jalankulkijat * Jokaisessa kaupungissa oli oma moottoripyöräpoliisi. Lopullisessa versiossa moottoripyöräpoliisi on kaikissa kaupungeissa samanlainen. * Yksi taksinkuljettaja poistettiin. * Pysäköintipalvelijasta oli olemassa myös naispuolinen versio. * Musta nainen nimeltä "csbfyst" poistettiin. Hänellä on vain välivideoihin tarkoitettu malli. Hän muistuttaa suuresti Beyond Good & Evil -videopelin päähahmoa. * Neljäs Da Nang Boysin jäsen poistettiin. Hänen repliikkinsä siirrettiin toiselle, perinteisiä vaatteita käyttävälle jengiläiselle. * Musta miesvartija nimeltä BMOSEC poistettiin. * Kiinalainen jalankulkija, "mediatr", poistettiin. * Psykopaattinen mies, jolla oli vihreä takki ja maastokuvioidut housut, poistettiin. * Kaksi miespuolista lentokenttätyöläistä, aasialainen SOMYAP ja valkoinen VWMYAP poistettiin. * Kaksi prostituoitua, valkoinen "cspro1" ja musta "csho" poistettiin. Molempien hahmomallit ovat vain välivideoita varten. * Vanha prostituoitu, jolla oli pinkki liivi, leopardikuvioidut shortsit, pinkit korkokengät ja sikari, poistettiin. * Naispuolinen jalankulkija (VHFYST), jolla oli pinkki lenkkeilypuku ja jonka oli tarkoitus esiintyä Las Venturasissa, poistettiin. * Iranilainen nainen nimeltä IRFYST poistettiin. Vain hahmon repliikit jäivät jäljelle. * Aasialainen San Fierrossa esiintyvä nainen (SOFYRI) käytti aurinkolaseja. * Los Santosin latinalais-/eteläamerikkalaisella prostituoidulla oli afro. * Rikas latinalais- tai eteläamerikkalainen nainen (HFYRI) käytti aurinkolaseja ja paljastavampaa, raidallista mekkoa. Sisätilat Useita sisätiloja jätettiin käyttämättä: * Kaksi bordellia. * Kolme 24/7 -kauppaa. * Kaksi stadionia. * Kaksi varastoa. * Kaksi turvataloa. * Yksi Ammu-Nation. * Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts. * Useita murtovaras-sivutehtävää varten luotuja taloja. Muu *Seksin harrastamista kuvaava minipeli poistettiin, mutta se on mahdollista palauttaa modifikaatiolla. *Grove Street Familiesin nimi oli Orange Grove Families (OGF), ja heidän tunnusvärinsä oli oranssi. Nimi ja tunnusväri muutettiin myöhään, ja niistä on jäljellä jäänteitä: ** Taidekuvissa on oransseja autoja ja moottoripyöriä. ** Oranssia pukua käyttävä jalankulkija sanoo "älä viitsi, emmekö ole samaa jengiä?" jos häntä uhataan tai hänen autonsa varastetaan. ** Los Santosissa on "OGF" -graffiteja. *Ballasin nimi oli The Flats. *Nimetön jengi, "Jengi 9" poistettiin. *Mafia esiintyi Las Venturasissa myös tehtävien ulkopuolella. Heidän jengiautonsa olivat Feltzer, Sentinel ja Admiral. Jengi voidaan palauttaa huijauskoodeilla ja trainereilla. * San Fierro Rifalla oli omia tageja, jotka pelaaja pystyi ylimaalaamaan. auto oli alun perin Sadler. Beta-vaiheen kuva Ryderin nimikkotehtävästä.]] * Ryder omisti Sadlerin Picadorin sijaan. *Mahdollisuus matkustaa raitiovaunulla San Fierrossa poistettiin. *Keepie-Uppy-rantapallo -minipeli GTA Vice Citystä poistettiin. *Autoja oli mahdollista pestä autopesussa, niin kuin GTA IV:ssä. *Pelaaja pystyi ostamaan huonekaluja turvataloihinsa. ** Ilmeisesti tätä varten luotiin kolme elektroniikkakauppaa, jotka eivät lopullisessa versiossa esiinny: Arcox Electrical, Cheap Electrical ja Schmidt & Priss. *Joitain ostettavia vaatteita jätettiin pois. *Alunperin autot täytyi varastaa rikkomalla auton ikkuna ja sen jälkeen käynnistämällä se hot-wiring-tekniikalla. Tämä mekanismi poistettiin PS2:n teknisten rajoitusten vuoksi, mutta otettiin käyttöön HD-universumissa. *Jalankulkijat pystyivät kävelemään sisään rakennuksiin ja tulemaan ulos. Värvätyt GSF:n jäsenet pystyivät tulemaan sisälle Carlin turvataloihin. *Pelissä oli aktiviteetti, jossa CJ mursi kassakaappeja. *CJ puhui tappaessaan jonkun veitsellä stealth-tyylillä. Hänellä oli 9 erilaista repliikkiä, mutta lopullisessa versiossa hän ei koskaan sano mitään. *Kuolleiden jalankulkijoiden paikalle ilmestyi liidulla piirretyt ääriviivat, jos pelaaja poistui paikalta joksikin aikaa ja palasi sitten takaisin, niin kuin GTA III:ssa, GTA Vice Cityssä, GTA Liberty City Storiesissa ja GTA Vice City Storiesissa. *''GTA III'':ssa ja GTA Vice Cityssä esiintyneet adrenaliinipillerit olivat mukana beta-versiossa. Niiden vaikutus voidaan yhä aktivoida huijauskoodilla. *CJ olisi voinut käyttää huumeita, mikä olisi saanut kameran heilumaan. Tätä mekanismia käytetään tehtävässä Are You Going to San Fierro? *Mahdollisuus juoda olutta poistettiin. *Madd Doggin kartanossa oli biljardipöytä. *Poliisi käytti piikkimattoja. *24/7 -kaupat oli mahdollista ryöstää, kuten jotkin kaupat GTA Vice Cityssä. *Jos pelaaja joutui pidätetyksi ajaessaan ajoneuvolla, kyseinen ajoneuvo löytyi sen jälkeen poliisin takavarikointivarikolta. *Xoomer -bensiiniyhtiön nimi oli Xenon. *Biljardipöydät olivat vihreitä, eivät sinisiä. *Maa-ajoneuvoissa oli sinisen sävyiset ajovalot, lopullisessa versiossa ne ovat valkoiset. Luokka:Beta Luokka:GTA San Andreas en:Beta Releases in GTA San Andreas es:Betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pl:Wersja beta GTA San Andreas zh:Beta的侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯